In large manufacturing or industrial plants, tracking physical and/or human assets is critical to efficiency, productivity and safety. Knowing the location of human assets or personnel may reduce the time needed to notify personnel of emergency situations and to respond to hazardous conditions such as accidental chemical leaks or dire weather conditions. Knowing the location of physical assets (e.g., parts, devices, equipment, etc.) may enable direct physical location of a particular asset, thus increasing the productivity of operators and/or other personnel. Currently known techniques for locating human and/or physical assets, however, suffer from poor location accuracy and expensive infrastructure requirements. Furthermore, some known techniques are hindered by harsh industrial environments such as buildings, large amounts of metal, and interfering technologies that are used within industrial plants.